


Alternate Endings

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As another year of her life passes by, Honoka wonders how she got to where she was now which was a life that consisted of settling for second best...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Endings

 

* * *

 

Swaying the drink around her glass, a small sigh escaped Honoka's mouth as her thoughts were drowned out by the thumping music of the bar she was in. She had got off work an hour ago and was on her second drink of the night. There was no point in going home. It was most likely empty and even with the person she had married living there, it still felt empty to her. With the idol buzz tucked away behind her many years ago, she and the rest of Muse embraced adult life after university.

As expected, everyone had changed and pursued other endeavours, even Nico who had settled down with Maki.

They all were content in their current lives and wondered if she was the only one feeling miserable still. Her high octane energetic demeanour had perished over the course of adulthood and her spouse was someone she had maybe an inkling of some feelings for. Still, believing that this is the best that she was going to get, Honoka gave in and settled into a mundane life of marriage to someone she could tolerate and a job that paid the bills.

The thoughts hit her harshly and she gulped down the drink, the burning sensation ripping down her throat making her wince.

 _"Eli would so tease me if she saw me drinking vodka"_   she smiled to herself at the thought of blonde.

It was her birthday message that always made Honoka's heart pound faster than the percussions used in their music, any message from Eli did and the blonde had tried to keep in touch with her.

Honoka had intentionally put space between the two of them as much as she didn't want to but Eli would always call now and then to see how she was.

The ginger had wanted more from their friendship however, falling for the once stoic student council president with every moment she started warming up to them. But hesitance and doubt had always reigned her back from confessing how she felt. _"That and Nozomi-chan of course"_   she inwardly groaned.

She signalled for the bartender to prepare another drink, the thought of Nozomi and Eli all happy & together over taking her. Honoka was more than pleased for them when their relationship came about but it didn't mean that a part of her had died knowing so. They were both her friends after all and she wanted nothing but the best for them despite having to bury her own feelings hence why she distanced herself from the couple the most. It'd been sometime that she had spoken to either so she wasn't up to date with their on goings.

The drink arrived and she paid the bartender before heading out to the balcony to continue with wallowing in her self pity. That had become her daily routine now, a dead end marriage of two years, minimal contact with friends, a job where she could just about convince herself not to staple someone to the desk and a woman that could never be hers constantly on her mind.

 

She kept her now dull blue eyes down to avoid contact with anyone as she walked towards the door but realised that wasn't wise when she bumped into someone, causing her to almost trip on the floor had the strong arms not wrapped around her waist in time to steady her.

"I'm so sorry!" she started to apologize and looked up into a set of concerned eyes that looked so familiar.

"Honoka?" came the smooth voice.

"El-Eli-chan?!".

Eli smiled brightly and looked at the still adorable but mature face. Her arm was still around her waist and her other hand on Honoka's arm, "Long time no see Honoka, what a coincidence to meet you here".

"I know right, god it has been too long!" Honoka replied, trying to cover the shock of seeing the object of her affections.

Eli pulled her into a tight hug, careful not to spill Honoka's drink but she had missed the bubbly woman badly. Honoka herself was hardly in a rush to get out of the blonde's embrace, greedily soaking up her presence.

"I've missed you" Eli whispered, too close to Honoka's ear for her to not catch her breath in her throat and not let the glass drop from her hand.

A few whistles from people passing by made the women pull apart with their cheeks dusted with a light pink.

Eli flashed a grin that made Honoka consider taping her drink to her hand because at this rate, she was sure to stumble the way she was swooning.

"Shall we head out?" the blonde pointed towards the balcony.

Honoka could only nod as Eli's soft hands wrapped around her own and she guided her through the mass of bodies so smoothly. You'd think she was gliding on air with how eloquently she moved but that was Eli after all, _"An angel in her own right"_   Honoka thought.

The cool autumn air hit their faces as they walked towards the railings. With the sun beginning its decent into the skyline, an ethereal orange hue painted the sky. It reminded Eli of the woman's hair stood next to her and she smiled at the thought. It'd grown quiet a bit since the last time she saw her along with her height.

Snapping out of her gaze, she saw Honoka smile and then move her eyes back over the view.

"How've you been Eli-chan? How is everything? Have you come back from work?" she noted, looking to see Eli in a white shirt, black skirt and suspenders attached to it. Such a simplistic ensemble looked so good on her and Honoka had trouble in trying not to trail her eyes over the lean and tall body.

Eli laughed at the barrage of questions warmly which brought Honoka's eyes back to the kind face she'd grown to admire and love.

"I've been okay and yes, me and a few of my colleagues needed to unwind and one suggested this place. I need to say thanks to her since I managed to bump into you" Eli replied with her signature smile but it dimmed slightly, "Especially since it feels like you don't want to see me anymore" she half teased.

"Huh? Why would you think that?" Honoka tried to laugh off but the look in Eli's blue eyes showed far too much hidden disappointment to ignore.

"You barely attend our meet ups" Eli replied, trying to keep the atmosphere light, "We all miss you. Your wife can't always have you to herself" she joked albeit with forced strain.

Honoka shook her head with too much vigour, "Not true Eli-chan! It's just work that has me so busy" she added quietly.

Eli didn't let the fact that she didn't mention her wife slip but then again, she wasn't in a rush to mention Nozomi.

Honoka was about to down her shot when Eli held her wrist. How she missed the vodka shot in the woman's had she wouldn't know but then again, barely being able to see Honoka & missing her as much as she did would've attributed to that.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eli grinned, her fingers gently pressing against Honoka's skin.

"Uh, I, well" she stammered, the sudden contact of the blonde on her skin sending her body into the pits of hell she felt that warm, "I do like it you know".

"I just can't imagine you drinking that" Eli reaffirmed with a hearty laugh and let go.

Honoka pouted but drank the shot down with ease and half slammed the glass down, "That's my third one so ha!".

Eli had never pegged the younger woman to be able to handle any sort of liquor well let alone the harder stuff but that was more concerning to know. Despite that, Honoka seemed fine and fully in control of herself which made the blonde wonder just how often did she drink to build a resistance to getting drunk easily.

"Well since you're able to handle it, you should join me for a little contest sometime" she said with a smile.

"Yeah! Nozomi could join us too! How is she anyway?".

It took everything in Eli to not visibly show her mood drop at the thought of Nozomi. It wasn't Nozomi's fault, or hers but she messed up her chance to be with someone she truly desired but was too afraid to reach out to.

The very person was stood in front of her with a dazzling grin and bright blue eyes looking at her. Said person who donned a wedding ring on her finger, a reminder that she let her walk down the aisle with someone that wasn't herself and the regret and guilt bore into Eli.

"She's okay" she barely replied above a strained whisper, "She's been pretty busy too".

"Ah that's good, I'm glad that you're both still together" Honoka said with too much enthusiasm even though her insides were crushing under each word.

"Hey, why don't you come back to mine, we could do with the catch up since none of us got to see you on your birthday" Eli asked as she broke out of her reverie of regrets, "It's getting rather loud in here too".

A part of Honoka wanted to decline her offer, she couldn't bare to be around her especially if Nozomi was around but the part of her that yearned to be in Eli's presence won out. Besides, it was a toss up off going home to a stranger she barely loved or going with Eli, someone she could only dream of being with as she belong to someone else too.

"Sure, that'd be nice, are you sure Nozomi-chan will be okay with it?".

"She's away at the moment" Eli responded, the thought of finally being able to be alone with Honoka sending jitters up her spine. She wasn't expecting anything at all just because her and Nozomi were no longer together, Honoka was sill someone's wife after all.

Honoka internally let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to let my colleagues know I'm leaving, I'll be right back okay?" Eli said and gave Honoka's hand a soft squeeze before she left to go back into the bar.

 

Maybe the drink was getting to her, maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her but Honoka could feel something different about Eli, especially when she mentioned Nozomi, reluctance. But she couldn't be sure as she had indeed made sure to stay clear from them after all.

Her blue eyes faced out towards the city skyline and the darkness that was starting to flow through it. Honoka knew if she had a moment to get a redo on how things turned out, she'd take it in a heartbeat. She'd be the one with Eli, she'd be going home to her, she'd be her wife.

But that option didn't exist anymore and she had to take it all for what it was, strictly friendship.

The thought of that made the ginger haired woman sigh in disappointment but as long as Eli was happy, that's all that mattered, _"Right?"._

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her musings and she turned around to find a man eyeing her up with a sleazy smirk. The stench of alcohol hit her nose instantaneously, making her flinch.

"May I help you?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Hmm, a pretty thing like you can definitely help me" he replied with a leer, stumbling forward.

Realising she couldn't move back, Honoka edged to the side, trying to put some space between them.

"I'm sorry, I'm with a friend".

"Oh yeah? I bet your 'friend' can't do what I-I could do to you", a lascivious grin spreading on his face as he moved forward more, "Give me a chance yeah".

"Go away please!" Honoka said a little louder and tried to walk off but the guy grabbed her wrist hard. She struggled against his grip, he was twice her size and stupidly drunk, "Let go of me!".

"C'mon sweetheart, don't be a tease, I know you want this" he smirked and moved his face in front of Honoka's as his other hand tugged at her red shirt.

Before he could even register the flash of blonde hair in his peripheral vision, Eli had grabbed his wrist and put herself between Honoka and him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" came Eli's powerful & firm voice making the man take a step back.

Her icy blue eyes bore into him, making him feel like she was ripping holes into his skin and he flinched.

"Hey hey, I- I was just messing!" he responded in fear between hiccups, "Shit that hurts, let go!".

"I'll ask you again.." Eli repeated as she stepped forward and grasped his t shirt whilst increasing the pressure on his wrist, "What were you doing?".

"Eli-chan.." Honoka whimpered behind her making the blonde look back at the clearly frightened woman. It ticked her off that much more to see the woman she spent years mulling over looking so terrified because of this creep.

She faced the man that was struggling under her hand, "Your first mistake was laying your eyes on her" Eli spoke, her voice low and menacing as she squeezed the man's wrist harder, "Your second and worst mistake was touching her".

"L-look I'm sorry yeah! She's hot y'know, can't blame a guy for trying".

Now Eli was far from a violent person at all. She would never encourage it unless under certain circumstances. This was one of those said moments and before he knew it, her fist connected with his jaw, knocking him down with a thud to the ground.

A small crowd had accumulated along with the bouncer but already having had witnessed why Eli had punched him, he momentarily turned a blind eye.

Eli was going to reach for the guy again until she felt Honoka grab her waist from behind and cling onto her.

"That's enough Eli-chan! Please let's just go".

It instantly relaxed her, having Honoka so close to her like this, it felt like every hug they shared, something more to it than platonic.

"Are you okay?" she asked Honoka as she turned around, her eyes softening as they always did whenever she looked at her, "Are you hurt?".

"I'm okay, I promise. Can we go please?" the shorter woman pleaded, looking up at Eli and removing her arms but kept one in the blonde's hand.

"Of course".

The bouncer had already cleared the crowd and could be seen dragging the man out of the bar, saving Eli from having to beat the crap out of him there.

"Let's go" she said to Honoka with a smile hoping it'd ease her nerves a little. 

 

* * *

 

Eli insisted that she drove them to her place, leaving Honoka's car in a car park complex not far from the bar. Despite the younger woman's protests of not being drunk, which she didn't seem it; Eli didn't want to take any risks. Honoka was still on edge after that interaction.

They were currently sat down on Eli's couch with Honoka inspecting the blonde's knuckles. There was a slight bruise so nothing severe but she still felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Eli-chan".

"What are you apologising for?" she chuckled, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I should've taken you with me rather than leave you there".

Honoka rubbed her knuckles gently, not realising the havoc she was causing inside Eli's head. If it wasn't for the soothing sensation relaxing her, Honoka's wedding ring alone would've been enough to send knives into her heart. It was a reminder that she had indeed lost.

"Are you sure? I should've dealt with it better. Nozomi-chan is going to get so mad" Honoka muttered and looked up at the beautiful face distorted in anguish, "I'm sorry! I'm hurting you more" she yelped and dropped Eli's hand.

"No Honoka I'm fine, really".

"You don't look it Eli-chan, what's wrong?".

The doe like blue eyes so similar to her own were looking at her with so much concern & love that it melted her.

It was the exact same feeling she felt that fateful day when Honoka stumbled into the student council room with her idea for Muse. She vividly remembered that spark in them, the enthusiasm and the energy. It was a feat for her to remain cold and callous with the under-classman because of how warm Honoka's personality was. She could deny it till she was blue in the face but that meeting with Honoka set the stone for her feelings towards her. Eli could only wish she spoke up and confessed after they became close.

But she had two options now.

One being continuing with her façade the she was still with Nozomi.

Or

Tell Honoka the truth, regardless of how it'll end.

Wasn't it better that she knew?. "At least she would know and when she rejects my words, I can go on knowing that she knows that I'll always love her".

She took a deep breath, "About Nozomi and me..we, we're not together anymore".

Honoka wasn't sure if she wanted to smile in joy or cry in pain at that point.

"Wait..what? What happened?" she asked, worry kicking in at this news. If it saddened Eli, there was no way that she could be happy with such a thing, "I'm so sorry Eli-chan".

"Don't be Honoka, we, I don't think we were ever meant to be together from the start" the blonde said, her eyes moving to the coffee table instead of Honoka's eyes.

"But you and Nozomi-chan seemed so happy, I don't understand. What happened?".

"Honoka" Eli said as she turned to face her again, "There, there was somebody else".

"Huh?!" Honoka almost yelled out at hearing that. Her eyes were locked onto Eli's trying to see if the blonde was just messing with her but the hardened look in them proved other wise.

"I was never in love with Nozomi, at least not like that".

 _"All this time I thought Nozomi-chan was who I lost Eli-chan to.."_  Honoka thought inwardly but she didn't know if she felt worse about it or not.

"Eli-chan, did you cheat on Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked quietly and watched the blonde get up and move to the large window that had a breath taking view of the city lights.

"I didn't cheat on her. At least, not physically".

Honoka noticed how calm Eli seemed about this, as if a _weight had been lifted off her shoulders._ She looked at the way her shirt fit snugly, highlighting the blonde's lithe body especially when she folded her arms. _"Nozomi-chan is perfect like Eli-chan and still someone else had taken her heart. I never really did stand a chance with her did I?"_   she thought to herself with a bitter scoff.

Eli could see Honoka's dejected reflection, her eyes furrowed in thought and her hands twirling the hem of her skirt. She assumed Honoka was thinking less of her, for betraying Nozomi like that, _"But would she think the same when I tell her it's her I love"._

"How long for, this person you've loved?", Honoka probed further.

She saw Eli's smile on the window, it looked so real and for the first time since admitting to not being with Nozomi anymore, looked happy. "Since the moment she came running into the student council office to tell me she was starting a school idol group".

 

It didn't register to Honoka right away but the words were enough to leave her wide eyed, her mouth open as she tried to deconstruct what Eli had just said.

Eli turned around and took slow steps towards the shocked woman who was still gaping at her.

"I knew, after seeing how passionate she was.."

Another step.

"How beautiful she was..".

Another step.

"How contagious her smile and energy was..".

Another step.

"How carefree and positive she was..".

She crouched down in front of Honoka and looked her dead in the eyes.

"How in love with you I am".

Not was. Am.

Honoka finally gulped and leaned back onto the couch. This had to be a dream. No way had the desirable and heavily sought after Eli Ayase just confessed that she was in love with her.

No way had the woman she had been pining for since they met just admitted she felt the same.

The warm hands that had taken her own brought her out of her thoughts.

"Honoka, I love you".

"You-you can't say that!" the ginger haired woman abruptly stated and pushed Eli back, "You can't tell me you love me!".

Eli was slightly taken aback but she got back up on her knees and went to Honoka again who was now in tears and slightly shaking.

"I love you".

"No!", she pushed the blonde back again but only for her to return, Eli's eyes now shimmering with tears of her own.

"I love you".

"No Eli-chan!" Honoka cried as she attempted to push Eli back down again but this time Eli had her hands wrapped around Honoka's waist, still looking up at her with a look Honoka rarely saw. Vulnerability.

"I don't expect you to return my feelings but I need you to how I feel about you. This regret I have drowned in for so many years Honoka, I wish I could've done it differently" she whispered in between sniffles, "But no one, not Nozomi, not your wife, could change how I feel about you".

Honoka wasn't sure if she was angry, happy, confused or livid but she gave another hard shove but to no avail and gripped the blonde's shirt, "You can't say that to me, you love Nozomi-chan! You, you were always smiling around her and laughing with her, kissing her and being all cute around her. Dont you dare tell me you love me when, when you were like that with her all the time and never noticed that I looked at you the same way Nozomi-chan did!".

Eli blinked away her tears at the last part of what Honoka had just said, "You..did?".

The grip on Eli's shirt tightened as Honoka lost all resolve and everything she wanted to say to her came pouring out.

"Of course you wouldn't notice Eli-chan! Your eyes were on Nozomi-chan most of the time. Why would you notice me? I'm not her after all" Honoka whimpered, "I knew I had no chance to be with you so I said nothing. You've known her longer, she knows how to make you happy, how could I compete with that; so I, I watched and loved you from a distance and tried to be happy when you both told us that you were together. NozoEli, that's what everyone called you" she finished and shook her head.

It was Eli's turn to brace the shock as everything the younger woman said started to seep through into her brain. Her hands had tightened around Honoka's waist as Honoka's rapid breaths after her admission could be felt on her lips.

"Honoka..".

"Why do you think I can't believe you when you say you love me Eli-chan? All these years I watched you with her, each time my heart feeling like it was being crushed. But I was happy for you, truly because as long as you were happy; even if you weren't with me, I could be okay with that. I love you that much".

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Eli asked with frustration lacing her voice, "I could've..".

"Could've what? Left Nozomi-chan?" Honoka finished for her.

"Not even leave..we would never have happened. I wouldn't have had to lie to her, you and myself" Eli clarified and moved her hand onto Honoka's damp cheek.

Honoka's skin burned where Eli touched her but in a soothing manner, as if this simple action alone made up for the countless of years she couldn't feel Eli like that.

 

"When did Nozomi-chan find out?" she asked whilst taking a hold of Eli's hand and lowering it to her lap but didn't let go.

"On your wedding day. I mean knowing Nozomi and her sixth senses of being intuitive, she couldn't known before but it was that day that I broke" Eli recounted and took a hold of both of Honoka's hands in hers, "After watching you exchange vows with this woman whom we barely knew, watching you kiss her and agree to being her wife, it became impossible to hide the pain I felt".

"You were crying".

"We all were, the others out of happiness for you, Nozomi over the end of us and me over losing you. I couldn't even pretend to be happy anymore and it wasn't fair on Nozomi either so when she confronted me, I didn't deny it, I didn't want to deny what I felt for you; that'd be like denying my own existence."

Honoka removed a hand to wipe away the fresh stream of her own tears at these revelations, "What a mess. I thought you were glad that I found someone and were happy for me. Do you remember when the officiator asked if anyone knew of a reason why I shouldn't marry her, Eli-chan?".

"You kept your eyes on me..", Eli replied as she recalled so clearly the way Honoka was staring at her. At the time, she thought it was some subconscious warning from Honoka to not say anything.

"I hoped that you'd stand up and object to it. I hoped that you'd tell me that you loved me. I hoped that we would leave the building together. But it was wishful thinking when I saw your hand in Nozomi-chan's, smiling at me like you were giving me your blessings.

Eli laughed softly at the irony of it, "It was the most forced smile I had ever done. I imagined it'd be you and me in that situation, me kissing you and making you my wife that made the smile more realistic".

Eli inched her face closer, "It was you who I wished I was kissing every time I kissed Nozomi".

Honoka lowered her head down and tilted her face to the side to bring their lips together.

 _"Finally"_   was the only thought that came to both women's mind as they indulged in the softness of their lips pressed against each other. It was years in the making, agonizing feelings that had to be kept locked & longing that had to be kept at bay.  
  
Eli's hands snaked their way back behind Honoka's waist as the latter pulled Eli up, deepening the kiss. With each sway of their mouths moving together and their tongues slowly exploring each other, the need to savour every second became a priority. Honoka locked her arms behind the blonde's neck as Eli maneuvered her to lay on the couch as she rested above her.

The onslaught of feelings was overwhelming, being able to touch the person you desired more than anything else and the fact that the other person felt the same.

The realisation of that hit Honoka who dropped her head back, gasping for air as her hands gripped Eli's shoulder. Eli also needed the air and placed her head on the younger woman's chest that was beating as fast as her own.

With her mind still deciphering things, Honoka wondered what this meant now, was there are chance where things could be different?.

"What does it matter now Eli-chan, the past is the past isn't it?" she said in-between short breaths

"Yes, it is. But if you still love me, I want to make a future with you. Tell me Honoka, do you want that, do you still love me?" replied Eli as she lifted herself up slightly to look at Honoka. Her reddened cheeks, tousled hair & hazy eyes made her look that much more irresistible to the blonde.

"I've never stopped loving you".

Eli couldn't help but to feel her heart fly out of her chest at the simplicity of that sentence and the way Honoka had said it with so much passion.

"The feeling is mutual, which is why I don't want to let go of this chance we have".

Honoka trailed her fingers over Eli's shoulders as the thought of how upset Nozomi must've been and what that meant for them, now dampening the mood slightly, "What about Nozomi-chan?.

"I do love Nozomi...but, I'm in love with you Honoka. It's as simple as that.  An amicable agreement is all that we could come to and I can't expect anything more from her but she does value our friendship and yours. She already sensed that there was nothing she could do because of how deeply in love with you I am " Eli declared, wiping away some of the stray tears coming out the ginger's eyes, "I always have been".

"Eli-chan..".

She didn't know what else to say, would she have dreamt that this day would end up with Eli admitting her love for her, with Eli on top of her, with Eli's bright blue eyes emitting just how badly she wanted to be with her?.

She did dream it. It'd always been a reoccurring dream about what could never be.

But this time, she was awake. It was all happening. Eli was with her and she didn't have to wake up because this was reality. Honoka held Eli's face, touching her skin lightly as a precaution to really make sure this was happening.

"I love you" she smiled up at the blonde who kissed the palms that were on her face, "I love you so much".

Eli's lips grazed the ring on Honoka's left hand, making her pull back & stare at it for a moment. The offending object had to go, she had to removed this item that stated that Honoka belonged to someone other than her.

"May I?" she asked Honoka who had taken note as to why Eli had an edge to her stare, "This place, this finger, it's for the day you agree to be mine wholly".

Honoka bit her lip and could only nod at the determined words of the blonde, it felt like her soul was so close to exploding away from her body; this burst of actual love coming through after years of having to keep it dormant.

Slowly, Eli removed the ring from her finger and threw it on the table, "My apologies to her for losing you but you were never hers to begin with".

"It has always been you Eli-chan" Honoka sniffled as she finally felt free from the façade of a life she was living.

"I love you Honoka, I promise things will be different, I'll do anything to see that smile of yours & to see you happy".

 

They shared another lingered kiss, this one fuelled by thoughts of how they could finally have the chance to re write their lives; this time together.

So many seconds, minutes, days and years had passed them by and they were both eager to make up for lost times.

The air around them grew warmer as their hands started to roam around each others bodies more freely. Their mouths clashed together as if making up for each kiss they'd missed out on, sighs and gasps erupting out of them. Honoka had wrapped her legs around Eli's back, clinging onto her like she would be pulled away whilst her hands fumbled with the buttons on Eli's shirt.

Eli spoke in between directing her kisses down the younger woman's soft neck, "Honoka, are you sure?" she asked as her teeth sunk into the side enough to make Honoka moan her response of yes.

Honoka tugged at the blonde's hair to get her to look up and Eli obliged by lifting her face up to her. They were both panting heavily, their skin flushed and the desire still hanging heavy around them.

"Eli-chan, we wasted so much time. I don't want to do that anymore, I want to love you in every way possible now that I know you feel the same way. Can we do that?".

Eli replied in the form of a softer kiss than the previous ones, her forehead resting on Honoka's and her hand intertwined with hers , "I wouldn't have it any other way".

As uncertain as the future can be, if there was one thing that both women could guarantee was that the next and final time they'd walk down the aisle together; it would be as Eli and Honoka Ayase.

 


End file.
